The Only One Who Doesn't Know
by Insane-and-Psycho
Summary: SesshomaruXKagome Oneshot. Alternate Universe. Sesshomaru and Kagome wake up to a world full of unexpected happenings and pleasant change.


The Only One Who Doesn't Know

* * *

AN: I wrote this fanfiction kind of randomly, through the use of amazing inspirational sources that are also known as music. It's meant to be slightly humorous and romancy, and the main and only relationship is between Sesshomaru and Kagome. It's an alternate universe fiction, so just kind of take it as it comes. I think. The timeframe for this fanfiction is one day, as in the number one. You'll understand when you read it.

* * *

When he woke up that morning it was to the feeling that it was a day for a change in the monotony that had become the routine of his life. The feeling was new and inexplicable. He didn't dwell on it, however, and rose from his bed just as he did every morning at 7:00 AM. There were morning rituals to complete, breakfast to be eaten and school to be attended. He didn't have the time to allow thoughts of change or anything else to inhabit his mind when there were much more pressing matters to be concerned with.

One of those most concerning issues, he decided, just happened to be a shower. Another…the wafting scent of pancakes and waffles was just enough to drive a man to his knees. Pancakes and waffles were very concerning, and so full of good flavors and intricately intense decisions to make. Should he have waffles or pancakes (and is it humanly possible to decide which without breaking the heart to pieces through methods common in a blender)? Should he have many pancakes and few waffles, or few pancakes and multiple waffles?

The decision required much contemplation, and while he did so, he walked as quickly as he could without bouncing on the floor to his closet, where he decided upon his school attire for the day. He chose a pair of white silk boxer shorts, one of the most comfortable pairs of khakis he owned and a delightfully silky white long-sleeved shirt. Socks would come later.

So would the pancakes.

* * *

He stepped out of the shower and into the loving arms of the towel he'd laid out for himself, feeling refreshed and impeccably clean. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror with the towel wrapped around his waist, he proceeded to brush his teeth. Toothpaste, toothbrush and a little water later, his mouth was as flawless as his body. And should he dare say so, his body was damn near perfect. He reached for his hairbrush and combed through his mass of waist-length silver hair. There would be no blow-drying; only the best for such perfect hair. Never would he intentionally mar the beautiful silver hair his father's genetics had bestowed him with.

After tying his hair back, he moved ever-so-elegantly to the bathroom door and opened it to find the face of his brother scowling at him. "Something you need?" he asked, returning the scowl with a smirk.

"I'm supposed to tell His Highness that breakfast is served," the impudent wretch known as his brother said. "Dad said to hurry up or there'd be no pancakes for you, Sesshomaru."

The pancakes! Pancakes! He was going to have a heart attack.

* * *

When she woke up that morning it was to the feeling that all was right and good in the world. Love was in the air and deep in her heart. The birds were chirping and the wind rustled through the trees outside her window. She opened her eyes and a smile escaped her lips. The sun streamed through her window, enveloping her bedroom in warmth and light.

She turned towards her nightstand and looked at her alarm clock. 7:53 AM.

Said smile faded just as her mother called up from the foot of the stairs, "Kagome! Kagome, you're going to be late for school!" She was almost completely sure that her mom had called up five minutes earlier…and five minutes before that as well.

Such was the morning life in the house of the Higurashi siblings.

* * *

Breakfast, as usual, was perfect. Delicious pancakes topped with whipped cream and strawberries. He'd opted out of waffles and taken double his normal portion of pancakes. What did it matter? They were pancakes, just as light and fluffy as he loved them.

"You're going to give your brother a ride to school with you, Sesshomaru," assumed the voice of the father figure while looking at the arms on his wristwatch. "I've got a meeting to get to or I would. Play nice you two." Out strides the father, carrying his suit coat and briefcase very clearly about to be late for said important meeting.

And down jumps the insolent brat himself from the magnificent semi-spiral staircase, very nearly destroying the hardwood floor with his weight. Sporting the usual jeans and red T-shirt, his hair run amok in every which direction, his brother Inuyasha embodied the very picture of immaturity. Something Sesshomaru hoped he never reverted back to. His childhood was better left in the past, while Inuyasha's was still an every day occurrence in the Taisho household.

"We leave in ten minutes," he said, scowling as he thought about the mess his brother could possibly make in his car. "And watch the leather this time."

* * *

She rushed out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste to brush the morning breath from her mouth. After finishing in record time, she bounded to the bathroom door and swung it open, running in only the towel to her bedroom. Kagome closed her bedroom door and quickly dried herself off, leaving the towel to drop to the floor forgotten until her mom decided to look for it.

She dressed herself as hastily as she could, adorning matching blue bra and panties, black slacks and a deep navy T-shirt. She pulled her socks from the drawer and put them on still standing up. As usual, one sock just happened to be a completely different color from the other; one pink and white striped, the other black and purple. She sat down at the chair in front of her vanity and brushed her hair before pulling it up into a loose bun.

With any luck, she might actually have time for breakfast. With that thought busy being processed, she left the safety of her bedroom and bounded down the stairs, finally ready to face another day of school and grade twelve courses. Oh, and there were so many!

* * *

When she stepped onto the front step, it was to find that rain clouds had replaced the clear blue sky and thunder abounded throughout. Rain was imminent, though it hadn't started to fall from the deep blue space of "up there" yet. Lightning was also most probable, not that she minded. Rain just happened to be her favorite event of the summer. A good thunderstorm was required to keep her happy throughout the year, and she would never complain if the weatherman just so happened to predict (and be correct) about multiple thundershowers. The days involving rain just happened to be the best days of her life.

A smile leaped onto her face and she rushed out the door, making sure to close it behind her. No way would she ask her mother for a ride to school, especially when she had the chance to jump in the puddles and have as much fun as possible all the way to school.

She began her trek by climbing down the steps to the sidewalk, which turned out to be a rather lengthy task as she really didn't want to get to school without being a little wet. It didn't exactly take her long to get to school anyway, merely a twenty minute walk and she had at least a half hour. She could afford to take her time.

As long as she wasn't late for the start of unit three in Biology she'd be okay. Cell division, mitosis and meiosis just happened to be her least favorite topic of Biology (which also just happened to be a huge understatement), and the previous day of school and Biology class just so happened to be the unit two examination. She loved being finished with cells. And she really couldn't wait to start with the genetics. 'Deoxyribonucleic acid, here I come!'

* * *

After dropping off his brother beside the slightly soaked girl known as his sort-of best friend, Kagome, he continued on the drive to school. It just kind of happened that he was largely attracted to her, and the way her T-shirt conformed to the wonderfully feminine curves of her body most certainly did not help his attraction. Nor did the fact that she remained completely clueless (and just happened to be the only one that was clueless) as to his infatuation with her.

She was an incredibly intelligent woman with a passion for Biology and dissections. She was by no means squeamish. Oh, how he loved a girl who could take a rat soaked in formaldehyde and put it on a plate without so much as flinching, then commence to break its legs for better access to its insides. Kagome looked absolutely gorgeous in the white aprons, the mandatory protective goggles (that looked horrid on anyone else) and the slick latex gloves that were provided by the school. He trembled at the thought…and then he drooled just a little.

First class Biology just happened to be his favorite class, and with damn good reason. He might have three other classes with Kagome (including Language Arts, Art and Social), but Biology would always be the most appealing. She always seemed to just break out of her shell, eager to discuss new ideas with the instructor and debate whether or not humans really are parasites. She was so wonderful and she didn't even know it.

* * *

She was just a little disappointed when Sesshomaru drove away, leaving her to fend for herself against the high levels of immaturity that radiated off of Inuyasha. Though he might be a wonderful friend, he was just too childish for her. Inuyasha paled in comparison to his older brother…

Though they were both graced by the glorious silver hair and deep amber eyes from their father, they were immensely different in physiology and behavioral mannerisms. After being friends with Inuyasha and having the biggest crush on Sesshomaru for nearly eight years, she was bound to notice and be able to explain each and every little difference. She looked a lot…ogled, mostly, at Sesshomaru. And being friends with Inuyasha forced a person to look at him (even if just to wonder when he was going to be quiet next).

Now, while Sesshomaru stood at nearly six foot four, Inuyasha was only five foot ten (he assured everyone he was just waiting for the next growth spurt to catch up with his wonderful personality that reached the mountains). The brothers were both very in tune with their bodies, as exercise and a healthy diet was absolutely mandatory in their household. Finely sculpted and masculine were nearly the perfect words to describe Sesshomaru's body, even if she'd only seen it a handful of times in Phys. Ed when the class had gone swimming. Inuyasha, though, was too built for her tastes (and too short).

Sesshomaru was the very epitome of grace and dignity, whereas Inuyasha was the embodiment of humor and juvenile behavior. If one ever needed to find Inuyasha, one simply needed to listen for the sound of boisterous laughter and ridiculous hilarity. To find Sesshomaru, one must understand that he adores thought. He might be found in the library, mulling over an intense piece of literature or sitting in a beautiful garden admiring the scenery.

Though getting back to the topic of juvenile behavior and Inuyasha, she probably shouldn't be thinking about her massive crush on Sesshomaru and all his wonderful habits…even though Inuyasha already knew. It sometimes seemed as if Sesshomaru were the only one who didn't know.

* * *

"You look a little like a drowned rat, Kagome," Sesshomaru chuckled. The morning bump-into had just begun and she always looked forward to it.

And yes, so she was a little wet when she got to school, what did it matter? She had a spare shirt in her locker and she fully intended on changing.

"More like a wet dog, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, and at this, Sesshomaru's eyes visibly narrowed (which was a little weird, she had to admit). As did Kagome's, who promptly backhanded her sort-of best friend across the head. He was ruining her morning encounter with Sesshomaru!

She glared at him, thoroughly upset with his blatant not-care-factor that she was talking to Sesshomaru just as she did every other morning. "You're one to talk, Yasha. You didn't walk nearly so far as I did, and you're looking more like a wet dog than I am."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and it could be that he realized that Kagome really wanted to be with Sesshomaru, because he chose that time to leave, pretending to be as miffed as he could. This was quite well, seeing as he excelled in Drama and the arts of theatre.

His exit from the stage lead to a slightly awkward pause in conversation, followed by the sounds of shrieking as Sesshomaru's fan club rounded the corner. If looks could kill, those girls would be dead twice over. Once for Sesshomaru (who looked incredibly annoyed at not only the noise, but the mere presence of adolescent girls) and again for Kagome (who deeply despised each and every one of those girls with a passion of a thousand suns). Death and destruction seemed imminent for those girls and all that saved them was the simple fact that the bell chose that time to ring.

* * *

After bumping into her on the way to class (which he just happened to have with her), as was his usual morning routine, he seriously questioned his sanity at being able to keep such excellent control around her. It was little wonder how he managed to keep his hands off her hips and his lips away from hers. His hands and fingers had been screaming at him to touch her just a little bit, even just a brush of skin against skin. Someday he was going to snap, and all the pent up need he felt for her was going to spontaneously cause him to combust inside and he was going to kiss her to the stars.

One thing about Biology that just happened to be really amazing was the fact that Kagome sat right in front of him every day. This was not due to assigned seating, as the professor believed in choice of seats. She chose to sit there every school day. This meant that he could sit behind her and fantasize about touching her hair and kissing the nape of her neck as much as he wanted, so long as he paid attention to the teacher, Mr. Hagesha. He fantasized about Kagome until Mr. Hagesha began speaking.

"Alright class, today we'll be starting the molecular genetics unit. Be prepared to take notes, and if ever you decided to come to class all week, as you already should be doing-" at this point the instructor glanced menacingly around the classroom, "-come to class this week and the next. Genetics is an important part of the Biology curriculum, and I can assure you that there will be multiple questions from this unit on the final for this course. Now, take out your notebooks and writing utensils and focus your eyes at the front."

Sesshomaru reached into his backpack and pulled out his Biology textbook and his notebook, as well as a mechanical pencil for him and one for Kagome, who turned around and asked (as she always did), "Pencil?" He nodded his head, as he did every day, and she smiled and took said mechanical pencil from his desk and turned to face the front. Just as he did after he stopped internally drooling over Kagome's sweet smile.

"DNA is said to be the blueprint of life. Now, how many of you actually know what DNA stands for?" asked the professor, sounding somewhat eager, most likely to learn know how much depth he would have to go into to explain the complex concepts of the human genetic code.

Eight of the twenty-seven students present raised their hands, including Kagome and Sesshomaru. Mr. Hagesha called on a random student (which ended up being Sesshomaru after three fumbling starts) to answer the question.

"Deoxyribonucleic acid, sir," said his calm, cool voice.

"Well, now that we've established that, can any of you tell me what DNA is comprised of?"

Kagome was the first to answer, as she was probably one of the only students in the classroom able to give a thorough and detailed answer. "DNA is composed of nucleotides, which are further composed of phosphates, sugars, which are broken down into five-carbon chains which give DNA the deoxyribose portion of the name, and one of four nitrogen bases. The four nitrogen bases are adenine, guanine, thymine and cytosine. In the instance of mRNA, the nitrogen base thymine is replaced by uracil."

There was a momentary pause, where Mr. Hagesha looked Kagome straight in the face. "That was…perhaps a little more than what I'd asked for, but perfect, nonetheless."

Which just so happened to be everything Kagome was made of. Perfect.

* * *

Biology flew by without so much as a hitch, taking notes and raising her hand to answer complex questions to which she already knew the answer. Perhaps the one thing that could have been better would have been if she had been sitting beside Sesshomaru with one hand resting on his gorgeously shaped thigh instead of sitting in front of him.

After Language Arts, which proved to be as boring as it always was seeing as she sat across the room from Sesshomaru, she had Math. Math was also an incredibly boring course for the same reason as her second period class. No Sesshomaru equals boring and tedious classes that are taken just to graduate. After Math, she had Phys. Ed without Sesshomaru. He'd been taken out of the class after the teacher realized he was far too advanced in all of the sports and activities and had placed him in a special program for amazing athletes. It was something to that extent, anyway.

Lunch proved to be just as mind-numbing as all her courses without Sesshomaru (or in the classes where she was in the class with him but unable to sit beside, in front or behind him). She sat with her friends Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo just as she did every other day and she ate the cafeteria food that really wasn't as bad as everyone thought.

Though her morning classes were the picture perfect image of normal, her day was about to take a turn in her favor. In the future when she looked back on that day, she would always believe that Lady Luck had sided with her and given her the win in her seemingly endless struggle for that which she wanted the most…

* * *

He was going to be late, and of the many things in the world that he strongly disliked, it was being late and seeing others late for class. For reasons unknown, it bothered him immensely and it always had. Lunch with his father, which had come about from a rather unexpected call to his cell phone, had gone much later than he had anticipated. At any rate, he was going to be late for one of his classes with Kagome and he was very upset; driving at breakneck speed so he wouldn't be incredibly late.

He reached the school and parked his car, abandoning it in the parking lot and running through the rain into the school. 'Hurry, must get to class, must see Kagome…' were the only thoughts successively entering his brain. Sesshomaru raced through the halls of the school, desperately eager to make it to art class so he could stare at Kagome as much as he wished and when she asked why he was looking at her, he could tell her he was using her as a source of inspiration. It was true after a fashion, though he really just looked at her to look at her and admire her and frustrate himself over how much of a coward he truly was for not being able to tell her about his feelings.

* * *

Sesshomaru wasn't in class. He was late. He had to be late; he had to show up. He couldn't have skipped class. He was always in class! Every day for as long as she could remember, and she could remember every single day she'd been in a class with Sesshomaru, he had been present. He had an attendance record to rival hers.

Kagome was freaking out a little on the inside, she desperately need to see Sesshomaru. Even just to look at him…she just…needed it. He was like a drug she just couldn't get enough of. And yes, she really did realize that she probably was absolutely obsessed with Sesshomaru.

She decided to go looking for him with the excuse of going to the washroom. Of course, if a teacher walked by she really would go to the bathroom, but she was going to find him because she needed to. She was becoming quite frustrated with the lack of Sesshomaru in the room, and she left the classroom before she went insane.

* * *

He was almost to room 426, the Art room. Two more hallways and he'd be there and he'd get to see Kagome. He wasn't going at top speed in case a teacher came by, but he was running a bit faster than was allowed. His thoughts were jumbled and it didn't matter, he just wanted to see her. He was so locked into that frame of mind he didn't even see a tiny figure round the corner until it was too late and they collided.

His eyes clenched shut and he wrapped his arms around a femininely figure and twisted them mid-air. Sesshomaru had landed beneath the person (said person being a girl, as he could tell by not only the feel of a well-rounded body, but the feel of luscious lips that were pressed to his) due to excellent maneuvering on his part so as to not harm whoever it was he'd run into. His back hurt from the impact, but all around, he felt alright. Though his lips were feeling a little more than alright, truth be told.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly, only to widen and then close again from the realization (and excitement, exhilaration, elation and delight) that this person wasn't just a person. This person wasn't just a girl either, for that matter. This person was Kagome and damn the world to Hell, he was not going to stop kissing her and he would not for all the money in the world.

* * *

Well, she didn't hurt nearly as much as she thought she should, seeing as she'd just been barreled into by a very large person. Not to say said person was fat, but he was rather big in comparison to her small stature. Her breasts and hands were being pressed against a rather firm chest, and her lips were locked in a pleasant kiss with her unknown assailant. She almost didn't want to open her eyes to find that the one who'd stolen her first kiss wasn't Sesshomaru.

But she opened her eyes nonetheless and almost fainted right there. Her heart stopped, started and stopped again. Her first kiss, and who was her assailant? 'Sweet merciful God in Heaven, I love you, Sesshomaru!' Her eyes closed again and she opened her mouth to the questing tongue that slid across her bottom lip.

A questing hand slipped up the back of her shirt and rested on the small of her back and the sensations of his long slender fingers pressing against her skin made her pliant and flexible to his will. She lifted one hand from his chest and cupped the back of his neck in the palm of his hand, reveling in the feel of his silky smooth hair. Kagome felt him tremble beneath her hand when she rubbed her fingers against the back of her neck and she smiled against his mouth.

She heard the sound of footsteps and her head shot up before the rest of her body jumped up as well. Just a few seconds later, and her Language Arts teacher, Mrs. Minoko, would have seen her on the floor with Sesshomaru.

* * *

He couldn't get her out of his head. Absolutely couldn't. He now thoroughly detested Mrs. Minoko for interrupting his first kiss. Yes, a man as beautiful as he could be without a first kiss. Why should he have wasted it on an insignificant girl that meant nothing when he held the hope that Kagome would be his first? And she had been, and after said kiss, she was going to be his last. He was going to stop being such a coward and tell her how he felt whether she felt the same way back or not.

Seeing as he really couldn't discuss this with her out loud because of the people sitting beside and around them, he pulled out his notebook and ripped out a piece of paper. Kagome always sat to his right, so writing her notes and receiving replies would be simple.

'I'm sorry I ran into you on the way to class…I was a little eager for Art.'

After he'd decided what to write and had finished writing it, he folded the paper in half and slid it across the table to her portion of the long desk. She unfolded it and read it through, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of blush pink. Kagome wrote her reply, refolded the paper and handed it back to Sesshomaru.

'Its fine, I wasn't hurt at all or anything. Are you okay? You took the brunt of the fall…' It was rather Kagome of her to be worried about someone else before herself, and he found himself smiling at her reply before printing his own.

'My back might be bruised slightly, but it's nothing a little rest won't fix.'

He wasn't quite sure how to bring up the kiss, but he wanted to and he needed to so he could actually tell her he liked her and wanted her to be his girlfriend so he could kiss her like that whenever he wanted. Before he slid the paper to her, and as corny as it may have been, he added, 'I won't apologize for the kiss, Kagome. I've wanted to do that for as long as I can remember. And…I'd like to do it again.'

* * *

She was going to have a heart attack. He had wanted to kiss her…for a long time even and he'd never said anything. He'd just wanted to and never acted on it and she'd wanted to kiss him and she'd never acted on it. Kagome was sure her face was beet red but it didn't matter. He liked her; he had to like her if he'd wanted to kiss her, right? And he wanted to kiss her more…again. That was a wonderful sign! But she didn't want to tell him she liked him if he didn't like her too. But if he was as scared of being rejected as she was then making a move towards him might just get her even closer.

'I have too, Sesshomaru…'

After slipping the paper into his waiting and eager hand, she tried to focus on an imaginary art project, anything to keep her from looking at him and giving herself away. Kagome waited as patiently as she could for his reply, but it seemed to take forever. She was sure it had only been a moment or two, but she really couldn't help but feel like it had taken years for him to return the paper to her side of the desk.

She read through his reply, trying to keep the smile from her face as she fought down memories of kisses on the floor.

'I would like to speak more of this with you…but I don't want to write it on paper. Would you be willing to come with me after school? Inuyasha has soccer practice and will not be present to interrupt…'

* * *

Waiting proved immensely difficult. There were two other classes to get through, Social Studies and Community Health. He was impatient and he wanted nothing more than to see Kagome and tell her just how much he wanted to be with her. Somehow he managed without going absolutely out of his mind and he met her outside of the school and walked her to his car. They put their backpacks in the trunk of the car and set off.

The drive to the Taisho household was rather uneventful and Kagome was quiet, fidgeting all the way there. He could tell she was nervous, and he was too. He'd been half in love with her for so long he was afraid to botch up their relationship, even if they were only friends.

He parked the car in the garage and guided her inside, all the while trying to think of some way to bring up the topic. He had to tell her, had to get it out so he could just…kiss her. If she wanted to kiss him too like she said she did then he could kiss her. He could kiss her again and again, until he couldn't kiss her anymore.

He turned towards her and looked into her bright blue eyes, eyes that seemed to be reverberating with a slight fear and anxiousness. He wanted to put her to ease and make her feel wonderful. "Did you want something to drink, Kagome?" he asked, trying to pry her from her nervousness.

She shook her head, no.

"Did you want to go somewhere else? If you're not comfortable we could go somewhere else." He was starting to get nervous, and when he was nervous he either rambled a whole lot or he kept quiet and hoped no one noticed. But this was with Kagome, and she was perfect, and he needed to tell her things and he needed her to be okay and comfortable.

"Umm…I'm okay anywhere. Lead and I shall follow," she said, looking into his eyes.

* * *

A short while later, after he'd lead her to his bedroom and she'd sat at the foot of his bed (nearly as far away from him as possible without sitting on a separate piece of furniture), the conversation about previous topics was slow to start. Neither knew where to begin, but both wanted to start somewhere. There were things to be said and they needed to be said and heard.

"I'm not sure what I want to say yet but I'm going to start now anyways and wherever I go from there is where I'll go," he started, rambling a little and making little sense to himself. "I didn't mean to kiss you this afternoon, but I meant what I wrote when I wrote that I've wanted to kiss you for a long time and I want to again, because I do. Very much so, actually. I've been more than half in love with you since I can't remember when, but it's been a long time. Any time you want to jump in, just say what you want, okay?" She didn't speak and he kept going.

"I've always thought you were absolutely beautiful, gorgeous, with lovely eyes and shape and lips. I think about you all the time, I've even dreamt of you on a few wonderful occasions. You're amazing and intelligent and you love Biology just as much as I do and you aren't afraid to get a little messy to take apart a rat soaked in formaldehyde and you make all my classes that much more amazing just because you're there with me even if you sit all the way across the classroom." She still wasn't saying anything and he didn't know if it was because she was disgusted or if it was from shock, but if she still wasn't going to say anything he was going to keep going.

"After I ran into you this afternoon I opened my eyes and I saw it was you and I didn't stop. I wanted to kiss you so bad and I have for so long it's been plaguing me every time I see you. My hands and my lips scream at me to touch you, kiss you, wrap my arms around you and never let you go. I've felt this way about you for so long and you've always been the only one who didn't know…even Inuyasha knew how much I love you, and he's as dense as-"

* * *

Kagome interrupted him there, looking right into his eyes as she blurted out, "Inuyasha knew? And he never said anything? He's always known that_ I've _been half in love with _you_!"

Silence followed, in which thoughts were spared over everything that was said. It was approximately fifteen seconds before Kagome launched herself into Sesshomaru's arms and proceeded to kiss him as she'd imagined after their kiss on the hallway floor that afternoon.

* * *

The end. 


End file.
